Parallel Universe
by AngryComet48
Summary: Miles "Tails" Prower has a secret, and it has been found by none other but Shadow the Hedgehog, who has told Sonic that the secret will make Sonic doubt his best friend's trust. Rated T to be safe.
1. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to yet another fanfiction! Just to answer a quick question, YES, I will be continuing Different Worlds. This idea just came into my mind randomly, and I felt like writing about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Yeah, pretty sad, isn't it. Also, just wanted you guys to know, but this fanfiction exists in a totally different universe than everything else. That allows for different story lines, gender bending, etc., so please don't get mad at me if something doesn't make any sense whatsoever. Thanks and enjoy!**

Parallel Universe Chapter 1: Shadow the Hedgehog

-Sonic's POV-

"Rolling around at the speed of sound…" I sing loudly as I speed through the streets of Station Square. "Got places to go, gotta follow my- OOF!" I crash into a solid brick wall, smashing a small hole in it, and landing on my bottom. I quickly get up, barely fazed thanks to constant fighting with Eggman, and inspect the damage. "Oops." I pull a wallet out of my back spines and put about the money needed to fix the damage in the hole. I stuff away the wallet. "Good thing I get a lot of reward money from heroing around!" I say aloud. "You know what? I wonder how Tails is doing." And with that, I race off for Mystic Ruins.

A minute later, I arrive at Tails' door and knock. "Come in!" I hear Tails yell, and I comply.

"Heya Tails howya doing?" I ask and see the fox in question working on the Tornado.

"Nothing much, but I did make this!" He holds up a watch. "With this, you can find your way around easier, not to mention use your supersonic speeds to make in generate a shield." He pauses for air. "It can totally protect you from hitting stuff while you run." He finishes. I step over to him and put the watch on my wrist.

"Cool! Wait, does it tell the time?"

"Sure it- Wait a second…" He blushes, embarrassed. "Whoops, I forgot something, heh heh…"

"It more than makes up for it though!" I give him the thumbs up. "This'll definitely help me beat Egghead for sure!" He scratches the back of his head, and I notice his fur. "Heya Tails, why don'cha get cleaned up then I take you for some chili dogs." He looks down and notices that his entire front is covered in machine oil.

"Sounds like a plan!" He then uses his twin tails like a helicopter, bringing him up to the second floor, where the shower is.

"Hmm… While Tails is doing that, I can go check to see if I have any emails." I walk over to his computer and turn it on. After logging in, I notice a file's icon on the screen. "Hm? 'Project Shadow'? I wonder if Tails was trying to learn more about Shadow…" I open the file without much thought. "Hmmm… mostly stuff that we already know… Hey! That's new!" I read the paragraph containing new information:

**Project Shadow the Hedgehog's Emotion Data:**

** Shadow the Hedgehog is meant to be a friend of Maria's and only requires certain preexisting emotions. Such emotions include happiness, sadness, anger, and humor. All other emotions, such as love, will be learned by Shadow the Hedgehog during the course of its life.**

"Wow…" I murmur. "No wonder Shadow doesn't care about anyone. He never learned how to love… Weird…" I close the file and proceed to my email. "Ugh…" I groan, looking at the 16 new emails all from that pink menace known as Amy Rose. "When will she learn that I'm not interested…" I delete them and see if there's anything else. I see only one new email, from a certain hedgehog. "Shadow sent an email?!" I almost fall out of my chair. I click open the email to see what's so important that he sent an email:

**Dear (or not this 'Dear' crap) Faker,**

** I have recently gained certain information about your… 'little bro' as you call him that will make you really rethink the honesty of your friend. Meet me at Scrapyard Zone in 2 days for the information. I not then, well, you'll find out the hard way. See you around, Faker.**

** Shadow the (Ultimate Lifeform) Hedgehog**

"What? Is Shadow trying to turn me against him? What could he possibly have that'll make me doubt our friendship?" I close the email and turn off the computer. I look up and see Tails walking down the stairs in a bathrobe. "Looking for a towel?" I ask when I see that he's dripping wet and he nods. "Got'cha." I run to the laundry room, pull a warm towel out of the dryer, and run back to Tails within a total of 3 seconds. "I know what happens when fur gets wet." I state, handing him the towel. He nods.

Tails walks back up the stairs with a smile at my small joke. I shrug and sit down. A few minutes later, Tails walks up to me and sits down beside me.

"You ready to go?" I ask, to which he nods. "Then let's go." He hops onto my back and I run with speed to the nearest chili dog stand.


	2. Sonic's Discovery

**Welcome back everybody, boys and girls! Thanks for the overall positive feedback on the last chapter, and now I'm definitely inspired to work on this fanfiction! And without further ado, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah blah, except the story, so yeah. That happened.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 2: Sonic's Discovery

-Sonic's POV-

"Okay Tails, you just swallow the chili dog whole, like this." I demonstrate and Tails gags a little bit.

"How do you expect me to do THAT?! These things are HOT HOT HOT!" He gets up and rushes to the nearest water fountain. I laugh a little and facepalm.

"Wow Tails, just… Wow." He gives me a dirty look, then softens his expression a little bit.

"Okay Sonic, how 'bout I tell Amy that you will profess your 'Undying Love' to her? That could be interesting, couldn't it?" I feel my face go pale. Tails unfortunately knows that even though I don't think of Amy in a romantic light, I still hate seeing her unhappy. If he does this, it'll break her heart for sure.

"Very funny Tails, but I think that we both know what'll happen from there…" I pause, then smile teasingly. "Maybe you would like to profess YOUR undying love to her…" He chokes on the spicy chili dog and rushes to the water fountain.

"Not funny." He frowns as he walks by me, then we both break out laughing. Brotherly joking around is just the thing for making me forget about Shadow's offer. "Anyway," Tails starts. "So what do want to do now?"

"I dunno…" I scratch the back of my head and an idea pops in. "I know! We can go see that new movie, Blood-sucking Vampires from the Moon Part 5!" Tails starts hopping in excitement.

"That's out already? Maybe they've made this one with 3D!" We slowly start walking to the cinema a few buildings away.

**A few hours later… Yes, I know, a while for a movie, but Sonic probably gets stopped to talk quite often. After all, he is the hero of Mobius.**

"That… was… awesome!" Tails high fives me. "Remember when James bit the guy, but he didn't, didn't… didn't…" Tails passes out and I catch him before he faceplants into the sidewalk.

"Wow, I think he got farther this time…" I joke to myself as I position him on my back for carrying. As I walk, I hear Tails breathing lightly as he sleeps. "Here we are…" I say softly, as to not wake up the slumbering fox. I, with some difficulty, open the door to Tails' workshop, set him on a couch, and sit down on a couch opposite him. "I think I'll just crash here tonight…" I say to myself, weighing in the fact that I'm about to pass out as well. I lay down and drift into a deep sleep…

-Tails' POV-

_I look around the room. Blank white walls surround me, with no door or windows in sight. "Where am I?" I ask no one._

_ "You are in a dream world." I turn around, startled, to see Silver the Hedgehog standing behind me. "I made this one myself. This is the only way I can warn you of the events that are to come."_

_ "Let me guess, Sonic's going to cause the end of the world, and I'll have to clean it up..." I sigh. "Everything revolves around him, doesn't it?"_

_ "That is not the event (Although, I should warn you about Sonic later) of which I speak of. This even revolves around Shadow and your secret you've been keeping from everyone." I freeze._

_ "H-how do y-you know about t-that?" I ask, trying to sound strong, but failing._

_ "You forget I'm from the future, and even more, I can travel through time. In fact, I've seen how your future will be if I don't warn you. Anyway, you've got to tell Sonic before Shadow does. It could me-"_

_ "WHAT?! How does SHADOW of all people know?!" I yell in surprise._

_ "Easy, he found your old home and your birth certificate. That's as much as I can say for the moment. Sonic's already received an email telling him to meet Shadow the day after tomorrow. If you don't tell Sonic before he goes (I'm quite sure that he will), then it could mean the end of everyone you care about, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, even Sonic himself." Silver begins to fade out of the dream._

_ "No, come back Silver!" I yell at the disappearing form. "Tell me what I should-"_

"-do!" I yell, fully awake and sitting straight up.

"Do what, little bro?" I hear Sonic loudly ask from the kitchen. I get up and curiously peek into the kitchen.

"Aw it's nothing, just a… dream… Hey is that bacon?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Why yes it is! I decided that since you were still asleep that you'd like to wake up with some- Heeeeyyy, wait a second! You changed the subject!" He playfully points at me with a spatula. "Bad Tails! You're grounded!"

"It's my house!" I laugh. "If anything, YOU should be grounded for burning the pancakes!" I point at them for emphasis.

"Yeah… Cooking doesn't seem to be my thing, now does it?" I shake my head fiercely. "Pfft! Way to put it nicely!" He throws me a strip of bacon, which I catch and start chewing on it. He sits down at the table. I follow his movements and do the same. "Anyway, so what were you dreaming about anyway?" He interrogates. "You kept mumbling stuff in you sleep, most of it unintelligible, but I could have sworn I heard you say Silver somewhere." I make a quick mental decision to tell him about Silver.

"Um… Silver was doing this weird thing where he can manipulate dreams and communicate with me like that."

"Huh. Silver did that once on me as well. Told me to stop eating chili dogs from a certain chili dog stand. The stand was shut down for massive out breaks of food poisoning. Anyway, what did Silver tell you?"

"I don't remember most of it," I lie. "I do remember him saying something about you meeting with Shadow, but why would Shadow have anything to do with you?" I notice that his face has gone pale. I force myself to stare at him with a confused expression.

"That cursed hedgehog…" I hear Sonic mutter under his breath. I realize that his eyes have a distant look in them, the kind of look that contains uncertainty. I hate that look.

"Look," I start, wanting Sonic to know that I know that he knows I have a secret that no one knows. (**What just happened?**) "If you me to come with you when you see Shadow, I'll come. Heck, for all we know, it might be a trap."

"What is it?" Sonic stares at me with a look of pure determination on his face. "What is it you've been hiding all these years, from when I found you as a 4 year old to now as you're a 10 year old."

"Sonic… Please don't do this…"

"I want to know. We've been through a lot together. Why don't you trust me, just this one time?" I see an urging look in his eyes, almost distrust. Tears start welling up in my eyes.

"Because if I told you, your heart would break into a million pieces, and I-"

"And you what?!" I jerk back at his sudden outburst. "We've fought Eggman, no, RoBUTTnik at least half a million times, I've told you all my secrets, I practically raised you, but you can't tell me one little simple secret-"

"It's not anywhere near simple!" I yell at him. We both stand up.

"I can be trusted! TELL ME!" He shouts.

"NO!"

"FINE! I'LL GO FIND SHADOW!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"BECAUSE EGGMAN IS MY FATHER!" As soon as I scream out the words, I regret it. Sonic falls into his seat.

"W-w-what? H-how?" He sputters.

"He created me, just like his grandfather did Shadow." I say quietly. "Now do you see why I couldn't tell you? Even that's not the full secret, either…"

"W-what is the rest, then?" Sonic stares at me with a blank expression.

"I'm…" I can't think of the right way to phrase it. I decide to continue, deciding that at least Sonic should know. I take a deep breath. "I'm not exactly your little 'bro', either."

**Holy crap, what have I done? Tails created by Eggman AND a girl? This, my readers, is why one does not simply write a fanfiction without proper planning. However, I think I'll keep it. Could make the story interesting, after all, a little genderbending never hurt anyone, right? Anyway, please rate and review, and stay tuned for a third chapter! Coming soon! (hopefully)**


	3. Explanation

**Hello everybody and welcome back!**

**Tails: I hate you.**

**What?**

**Tails: Why… do you do this?**

**Because… I like trying new things?**

**Tails: Fine. But no more after this fanfiction is over.**

**Fine! Okay! Geez! Anyway, as I was saying, welcome back, I'm super inspired right now, so without further ado, here you are!**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 3: Explanation

-Sonic's POV-

I stare at Tails in utter shock.

"H-how did you… hide it?" I ask slowly, trying not to say anything rash.

"Well it was quite easy, as my fur is extremely fluffy already…" She gives me a strained smile, as if she's trying not to freak me out any further.

"No, not that." I slightly shake my head. "I mean being Eggman's… daughter."

"Oh… sorry…" She scratches the back of her head nervously. "I can show you if you want. I made a VR helmet that I could easily use to allow you access into my memories."

"Um… Sure… I guess…" She leaves and walks out of the kitchen, leaving me to think. _Eggman… made her? I can't believe it. My best friend is an artificial creation and… a girl? This doesn't add up… Why would she hide it? I understand hiding the artificial part… But why would she hide… Oh yeah..! I know why! It must be because I jumped to conclusions when we first met! I call her my little bro, and she was probably too young and shy to correct me, a total stranger at the time…_

"Uh… Sonic?" I stop staring into space and instead look Tails right in the eye. "It's ready…" I notice she's holding the helmet. I nod and she places it on my head, with the actual visor itself descending over my eyes. Lights start to flash, and next thing I know the memories start.

-Past Tails' POV-

I wake up with a start, realizing what day it is. "Yay! Father's Day!" I hop up off my bed and open a small box after pulling it out from under my small bed. "Daddy's gonna be so happy I made this!" I pull out a small card, with crayon drawings covering it. I knock on my small, metal room's door to attempt leaving.

"No. The doctor does not want to be disturbed." I hear one of his robots state.

"But I have something for him!" I plead.

"What is it?"

"It's a card for Daddy! It will make him smile, I'm sure of it!" I say with excitement and nervousness at the same time.

"Sorry, the doctor does not want to hear from anyone right now."

"Aww…" I flop on my bed. "What good is being smart and creative if you can't leave your room?" Suddenly, an idea pops into my head. I walk back up to the door. "I need to pee!"

"What?" The metallic voice seems to think, allowing me to tuck the card away in one of my tails. "Fine. You may use the restroom." The door slowly opens. I hop out and am about to run down the hall, when I'm caught by the tail. "Wrong way." I pull myself out of the robot's grip and walk in the other direction with a pout. He follows me as I walk to the bathroom, where I close the door in the robot's face. "Hey! Let me in! You need to monitored at all times!"

"Nope, sorry!" I taunt. "I need prive, preeva, um… I don't want you to watch me pee!

"Fine." I step back, a little shocked, considering that I didn't think that'd work. I turn around and see a metal grate above the toilet. I pull a screwdriver out of a tail, remembering briefly how I managed to steal it off a workbench. I stand on the toilet seat, and start unscrewing the grate, barely able to reach it and making as little noise as possible. I quietly unscrew the first, then the second, then the third. I start working on the fourth.

"Are you okay in there?" I nearly lose balance and fall.

"I'm fine! Say, could'ja get me some…" I look around, searching for something that often needs replacing. "Toilet paper?"

"Yes. Stay put or else." I hear the robot walk away, then continue working. I let the now unscrewed grate lay on the floor, and climb up into the vent. Using small ledges, I slowly climb up the vertical shaft. I reach the horizontal ducts and start crawling.

"Now, if I remember correctly…" I close my eyes, trying to remember a ventilation map I saw once. "Ah, then this should lead me to…" A vent grate falls open, dropping me into Daddy's main room. I look up and see him staring at me with his mouth wide open with pure shock.

"Miles?" He sounds utterly surprised. I get up and wipe the dust off of my fur.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy!" I run to him and hold out the card. Just as I expected, he looks surprised and takes the card. He opens it and reads.

"Miles, did you draw this?" He shows me a picture I drew of him and I together in crayon, with stick figures.

"Yes. It's us after you catch that bad hedgethingy!" He sighs and puts the card on his desk. He smiles at me, revealing a totally different side that I've never seen before.

"You know what, Miles? Why don't you come here!" He scoops me up in an embrace and spins. "I know that I haven't been the best father in the past, but I want to change that."

"Really?" I ask with excitement, remembering all the times he's sent me to my room with the excuse that he's busy. "Do you really mean it, Daddy?"

"Yes I-" The computer starts beeping and a red light starts flashing. He drops me and runs over to his computer. I rub my hurting backside and look at the screen.

"That stupid hedgehog…" He curses under his breath. "Got to get to the Eggmobile…" He runs and trips over me, landing on his face.

"Daddy? I run over to him. "Are you okay?" He pulls himself of the ground and gives me a look of disgust. "Get out of here you miserable brat!" He then runs out the door, leaving me sobbing on the floor.

-Sonic's POV-

The screen shuts down and I pull the helmet off. I readjust my eyes and see Tails sitting opposite me, eating a doughnut.

"Wow, Tails I had no idea that he was so…" I try to think of words to describe Eggman.

"Eggmany?" Tails jokes.

"Yeah, that's it! But… is that all the memories that you can show? It doesn't answer all of my questions."

"There's one or two more around here somewhere…" She glances around. "There isn't enough time right now for all of them…" I suddenly feel hunger.

"Ugh…" I clutch at my stomach. "How long was that memory? I'm starving!"

"It was around six, maybe seven hours. It works quite similar to dreaming in order to incorporate each of the five senses."

"Wow… what did you do the entire time?"

"Mostly watched TV, played video games, basic stuff. Anyway, so you've got to meet with Shadow tomorrow, don't you?"

I nod slowly. "I have to see if I can convince him not to tell everyone he knows."

"I see." She stands up and stretches. "In case you're wondering, its 4:30 right now, so feel free to knock yourself out with lunch." I stand up too, getting ready to pay a visit to my favorite chili dog stand.

"Are you coming to?" I ask when I notice Tails going up to her room. "Just because I know doesn't mean everyone else knows."

"I need to think about this whole situation for a bit…" She walks up the stairs. I shrug and run out the door, ready for a well deserved lunch.


	4. Moving In

**Welcome back! 2 uploads in one day? Wow, I must be on a roll!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 4: Moving In

-Sonic's POV-

"Okay, let's do this!" I yell to myself as I start running to the best, by far, chili dog stand located in Station Square. As I run, I notice a black and red hedgehog running beside me at the same speed. "Heya Shads! What's up?"

"Nothing much faker. So are you going to be at Scrapyard Zone tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Whenever you wake up. I'll be there all day, as if I had anything better to do." I slow down and Shadow follows. I walk up to the chili dog stand and order eight. "You really aren't taking me seriously, are you faker?"

"Mmhmm." I lazily accept the chilidogs. Shadow scowls.

"Are you even listening?"

"Mmhmm." I start consuming my favorite food ferociously, not listening to a word Shadow says.

"Sonic!" I stop eating, frozen by the fear that's filled my stomach. _That voice! Oh no! _I think with panic. As if on cue, a certain pink hedgehog runs up to me. "I knew I'd find you here! Do you want to go to an amusement park later? Or how about a fancy restaurant? Maybe we could go watch the sunset? Or we could roller-skate!" I give Shadow a frown, he nods and pulls out a Chaos Emerald. Within the blink of an eye, we both teleport in front of Tails' workshop.

"Why'd you teleport us here? I could've gotten here myself, not to mention I have a house of my own." Shadow snickers.

"By house you mean snoozing on top of someone's house? This place seems like the only home you've got, faker. Not to mention, the fact that this is the only place where you can be found more often than even that miserable food stand." He then frowns. "Anyway, I've got stuff I need to do." He then teleports out of sight.

I start walking to the door, then decide to sit down on the cool grass. _Shadow's right. I do practically live here with Tails. I wonder if she'll mind if I decide to move in, after all, I'm sure she has a few spare rooms, right? _I chuckle at the thought of having a room. _Wow, the thought almost seems foreign. The last time I had a room was before Eggman… _I stop thinking what Eggman did to my home seven years ago. I stand up and look at the watch Tails had given me.

"Note to self, get Tails to add a time feature." I smile to myself as I walk in.

"Hey Mister Sonic, how are you doing?" I turn and see Tails and Cream playing chess on Tails' coffee table.

"Hey Cream! What're you doing here?"

"My mom wanted me out of the house so she could clean! I got bored wandering the city, so I came here to see Mister Tails!

"That's awfully nice of you to do Cream!" I look at Tails. "I was thinking, and I-"

"That's dangerous. Did you put out the fire?" Cream cracks up and Tails smiles at me with a cocky grin. I can't help but smile as well.

"ANYway, I was wondering if you had any spare rooms. I figured that since I spend so much time here that I might as well move in, with your permission of course."

"Sure! I've got loads of space around here! You can take any of the five rooms upstairs." She replies.

"Thanks!" I leave Tails and Cream to finish their game of chess, and decide to pick the room farthest from the bathroom. I walk in and see a basic room with a dusty mattress on the floor and a closet with the door slightly cracked open. I open the closet and find a small box on the closet floor. I pick it up curiously and open it. I pull out an aged card reading **Happy Father's Day!** On the front. I gently set it back in the box, knowing that it must have some sort of sentimental value and close the box. I carefully carry the box to Tails' room. I open Tails' door and step inside, recognizing the familiar machines and the messy, junk covered floor. I carefully set the box on her bed and leave, going back to my room to estimate the bed's size for sheets and covers.

"Dang it Cream!" I hear Tails yell from the living room, and I chuckle, knowing Tails was never the best at chess for some reason. I decide that my room needs stuff in it and head downstairs.

"Can you believe her?!" I hear Tails ask me. "She somehow manages to beat me every time within the first five moves! How does anyone do that?!" I look at Cream, who's suppressing giggles as to not upset Tails any further, then back at Tails.

"I have no idea…" I shrug and walk to the door. "If guys need me, I'll be in Station Square getting stuff for my room." I step outside and examine the position of the sun. I estimate it to be around six decide to get home some time before eight. I start for Station Square.

-Tails' POV-

"Where's Sonic?" I ask myself, a little bit annoyed at how long Sonic's shopping trip is taking. "I'm pretty sure he'd be home by now…" I look at the clock. 10:23 PM. I walk outside and look around for any trace. As if destined to happen, a blue police box that must've been from the 1960s materializes out of nowhere next to my workshop. A man walks out and sees me.

"Ah! You must be Tails!" He holds out his hand, which I shake. "Sorry about your friend being home late, I offered to help him with his stuff and well… We got a little sidetracked." I look behind him and see Sonic walk out, dragging a large bag of stuff. "Anyway, I've got places to go, so see ya around." And just like that, the man walks back inside his police box and it disappears from existence.

"Definitely an interesting guy!" Sonic tells me while dragging his bag. "You're not going to believe this, but that box was actually bigger on the inside! It was cool and unnerving at the same time!" Deciding to ignore whatever it was that just happened, I look inside the bag.

"What the-?" I reach in and pull out a Sonic the Hedgehog pillowcase. "A little egotistical, aren't we?" I tease.

"Ermmm… How'd that get in there?" I place my hands on my hips and smile.

"Ermmm… I have an idea how they got there." I taunt, then help him push the bag into the workshop. I see that the task of setting everything up will take a while and decide to help.

-Sonic's POV-

2 hours later, we finish the work. I step back to examine my room and realize how bad it looks. The sheets, pillowcases, and some posters have me on them, making me look quite full of myself. Tails looks at me and shrugs.

"It's not the coolest looking room, but I guess I can live with this abomination in my home…"

"Hey!" I lightly punch her shoulder. "These 'abominations' make my room look way past cool!"

"Whatever…" Tails walks into her room. "Goodnight. Don't let the Silver butt his way into your dreams."

"Same to you." I smirk, and she smiles and closes her door. Flop onto my bed, falling asleep almost instantly…


	5. Shadow Knows

**Hello! It is I, AngryComet48, bringing you probably one of the strangest stories I'll ever write! Enough with the intro thing, though, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 5: Shadow Knows

-Sonic's POV-

_"Huh? What the-?" I look around at the white walls surrounding me. I sigh. "What is it now, Silver? You serving as the main plot device again?" The mentioned white hedgehog appears in front of me._

_ "Hey! I am NOT the main plot device!"_

_ "Oh yeah? Just look at the script." I hand Silver this stories' script._

_ "Well hah! It doesn't say anything about…" He looks closer then throws the script on the floor and steps on it. "Dang it!"_

_ "Anyway… What do you need to warn me about this time?"_

_ "Eggman."_

_ "Figures, how about you get out of my dreams now?"_

_ "Stop that!" I try thinking really hard to push Silver out of my mind. "No! I said stop, Sonic!" He starts fading out of existence. "It's no use!" He stops fading, clearly overpowering my mind with his will._

_ "Fine." I cross my arms defiantly._

_ "Anyway, as I was saying, Eggman is going to cause some trouble again. The problem is, he's going to try to use Tails against you this time."_

_ "When doesn't he try to use Tails against me?" I state impatiently. "Remember that time during Sonic Colors?"_

_ "Yes, but that was different. This time, Eggman is going to remember who Tails is exactly." Silver sighs at my confused look. "Look, it's quite simple. Tails has been using the nickname 'Tails' and your perceived gender on her somehow managed to trick Eggman into thinking that Miles Prower and Tails are two different foxes. Unfortunately for Tails, you finding out allows her to be herself around you."_

_ "Why's that a bad thing?"_

_ "It's bad for her because the longer she can be herself around you, the more she'll want to be herself around everyone else as well. It's only a matter of time until the secret's out."_

_ "Oh…" I look at the floor, suddenly taking a fascination towards it, realizing how dangerous the situation is. "And if Eggman finds out…" Silver nods._

_ "He's going to want 'Daddy's Little Girl' to come home." I look up, and directly into Silver's golden eyes._

_ "Is there anything I can do?" Silver shifts his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot._

_ "Now, I know she's like a sibling to you, but this time rash action is not the answer. All will happen in due time, just protect her like you always have and she'll be fine." Silver starts to fade. I watch, trying to decide on my course of action, when a third voice enters the dream._

_ "Sonic? Wake up Sonic! C'mon, usually you're the first one up!" I look around, trying to figure out why the voice sounds so familiar._

"Hello? Please wake up any time now, Sonic." I open my eyes to see a very impatient looking fox standing at my door, wearing a black cloak.

"A few more minutes…" I groggily say before rolling over and closing my eyes, when my shoulder is lightly tapped. My eyes open again, this time a little wider. "What is it?"

"We should probably go soon." Tails states. "It looks like it's about to start raining, and I'd rather not walk home during a massive storm system."

"You had me at 'rain.'" I mutter, looking for my shoes. I locate them and put them on quickly. I'm just about to go when I remember Tails. I look at her and notice a slight nervous look in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What if Shadow tells?" I see tears start to well up in her eyes, activating the big brother inside of me. I reassuringly place my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I promise." I assure. "Heck, for all we know, he's found false information, right?" She sniffs.

"Right." She nods. "Let's go." We walk outside and I pull her onto my back.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I feel her hold onto me tightly as we pick up speed, then in almost no time at all, we stop in Scrapyard Zone. I look up and see the approaching storm, hoping that all of this will be over quick. I notice Tails put her cloak's hood over her head, deciding to stay in the shadows and listen from a distance.

I walk alone for around five minutes before I see him. Leaning against a metal rod is Shadow the Hedgehog. I walk up to him, and as I get closer he notices me.

"Well if it isn't faker?" He smirks. "You ready to learn more than you ever wanted to know about your… as you call him, 'brother'?"

"Let's get this over with before the storm hits." I glance up at the sky once more.

"Okay… Now where to begin?" He thinks for a quick second. "Okay, so I was looking around at the files that we got from Eggman a few days ago, when I stumbled on some interesting files. The files were documentation for an experiment for something known as **MP-012437**, or codename "Miles Prower". If my memory serves me right, Miles Prower is your friends real name, right?" I nod. "Right, so there's that. I also have reason to suspect that not only is Tails an experiment of the doctor's, but also… his daughter."

"What proof do you have that Tails is a girl?" I say, trying to sound unconvinced.

"Well, for starters, I've found numerous reports referring to the subject as a "she", not an "it" or a "he", suggesting that Tails is not who 'he' says 'he' is."

"I don't believe you." I cross my arms and look away.

"Then why don't you ask Tails yourself?" He points to behind a rusty barrel and Tails moves out from behind her hiding spot.

"Shoot, how'd you know I was there?" Tails walks up to us. I give her a very quick wink while Shadow is studying her.

"Easy. Give me one good reason why you wouldn't come with faker, not to mention I had a little help locating you with this." He pulls out a Chaos Emerald. "Care to explain this information?"

"Fine! It's true! Ya got me!" Tails raises her hands halfway. I try my best to look shocked.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Shadow sneers at me.

"Well, not very long…" I admit. "Only for the past day or so. Just promise us that you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I won't say a word, although the years go by, it'll become nearly impossible to hide Tails' true self, not to mention that sooner or later, Eggman will connect the dots and realize that over the course of these long years he's been fighting his own daughter-"

"Why THANK YOU for the LOVELY information, Shadow!" The dreaded man himself materializes out of seemingly nowhere. "I was wondering what happened to my precious daughter after she left me!" Eggman turns his attention to Tails. "And you, now that I know that my daughter is a traitor, I will enjoy watching you suffer, as you lose whatever trust your friends have for you, but first!" Two claws reach out and grab Shadow and I, holding us in an unescapable brace. I see Shadow drop his Chaos Emerald in surprise.

"No, not that Chaos Emerald…" Shadow moans. "I spent forever finding that fourth Chaos Emerald…"

"Well, too bad for you Shadow, because unless the brat manages to somehow explain to her friends the current situation and what she really is, not to mention the actual rescue, you'll never see your emerald again." An electric shock zaps Shadow unconscious. I quickly look at Tails, who looks scared out of her mind, before being zapped unconscious as was Shadow.


	6. Preparations

**Hello everybody that exists that can read this fanfiction! Welcome back to chapter 6, the chapter of… stuff? I will now tell you what happens in a summary below.**

**Stuff happens.**

**There! Now you know! Anyway, now to the actual details!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing. But. The. Story.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 6: Preparations

-Tails' POV-

I fall on my knees as I watch Eggman carry off Sonic and Shadow. I feel a tear make its way down my cheek after realizing all of the experiments he could do to them if I don't get there fast enough. As if to add insult to injury, the sky breaks open, letting loose buckets of rain, soaking me within seconds to the bone. I stand up and try to fly, but fail due to my tails being soaked. I instead turn towards the direction I believe is home and start the long walk from Scrapyard Zone.

From what I guess to be a solid our later, I finally reach my front door. I open it and walk inside, throwing my cloak at the laundry room. I shake off the majority of the water, semi-drying me off.

"Oh… This isn't good at all…" I start pacing. "If Eggman has Sonic AND Shadow, he could literally do as he pleases, but if I tell my friends the truth about me I could lose some of their trust forever…" I flop onto the couch and hold my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?! One doesn't simply tell people that they're a girl made by Eggman, right?"

"Right." I jerk my head up, both relieved and horrified at not being alone. I see a pink hedgehog standing over me, with a concerned look on her face. "Now what's this about I'm hoping I'm not hearing from you, Tails?"

"Why are you even here?" I ask halfheartedly annoyed. "This isn't anywhere near your house."

"Because I was looking for Sonic, then it started raining." She explains quickly and impatiently. "Now explain: why are you a girl, and why did Eggman make you?" I sigh, knowing it'll take a while for Amy to grasp the concept, perhaps MUCH longer than it took Sonic.

"… And that's why I never told anyone. Happy now?" I snap, finishing off my explanation a few minutes later.

"Yes… I see…" I look at her, stunned by how well she's taking it. "It's all just a well thought-out plan to steal MY Sonic!" She pulls out her hammer and raises it.

"AHH! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I quickly yell out, calming Amy down for the moment. "I think of him as a brother as he does me, got it? I don't want a romantic relationship with Sonic, promise." I honestly state. To my relief, she sits back down.

"Sorry…" She apologizes. "I just kind of assumed, you know, since you two are living together…"

"NO! Dating Sonic is the LAST thing I want to do, honest! You can have him!" Amy's expression softens, then I see rage building up again.

"So you're saying Sonic isn't good enough for you? Is that it?" I facepalm.

"No, I'm not saying that either, please stop jumping to conclusions…"

"Oop! Sorry about that, reflex." I sigh, wondering about how such a strange reflex can even be developed. "Anyway, how did you even manage how to hide your true identity from everyone, Eggman included."

"Well…" I scratch my head. "It wasn't very hard, considering Sonic's misinterpretation of me and the nickname, not to mention the fact that Eggman obviously doesn't know anything about foxes normally having one tail." I point at the second Tail. "Also, my age kind of helps too, although, soon I won't be able to keep the secret much longer anyway…"

"Where is Sonic anyway?"

"That's the problem. Eggman came out of nowhere and captured him along with Shadow. Obviously Eggman's planning something."

"Hmmm… I wonder if we could get anyone else to help us…"

"Indeed you can!" We turn our heads to see Silver and Blaze jump out of a portal.

"You have our help!" Silver states proudly.

"Mine as well." Blaze looks at me and sees my shocked expression. "Don't worry about how we're here, time travel stuff."

"Why are you guys helping me? With time travel couldn't you… You know… Screw up the future or something?"

"Well… Yes and no." Silver crosses his arms and closes his eyes. "In one case, we could cause a time paradox, ripping apart all of reality, but this," He points at his right glove's golden cuff. "This will prevent Blaze and I from going near a situation that could cause such a thing. As long as it looks normal, we can affect this area of the past without concern."

"I see…" I say while rubbing my chin. "Could Amy and I also affect the future considering that you're here?"

"No. The reason is because in our future, the events that are about to unfold already have, Silver and I included." Blaze explains. "You can't do anything to change us or the future considering that what's done is done. We exist outside of that rule considering that we're practically crossing our own pasts here."

"What? How can you cross your own pasts? Neither of you guys have been born yet!"

"True… Even then, we visit here every now and then, and our past selves are on this planet somewhere. If we meet them, there's no telling what could happen."

"Okay… I'm confused about time travel…" I rub my head, hoping to ease my already forming headache. "When should we search out Eggman?" Silver checks his watch.

"We start tomorrow morning, at 7:30 to be precise. What time is it?" I look around and find a clock.

"2:35. It looks like we have a while."

"Cool! That means Blaze and I have time to unpack!" I shoot him a questioning look then realize what he's about to do.

"Amy!" I quickly shout to the impatient pink hedgehog, who turns to me, confused. "We need to get out of here, and quickly!" She nods and rushes into a nearby closet. I run up the stairs and glance down from the top. A white flash blinds me for a second, accompanied by a muffled yell from Blaze. I casually walk back down the stairs and see the entire living room covered by various blankets. As I get closer, I notice a Blaze-shaped bulge in the blanketed floor.

"Whoops! Sorry Blaze!" Silver blushes as he starts pulling back various blankets. I walk over to the closet and open the door, letting out Amy.

"Whoa, what the-?" She looks around bewildered, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't wanna know." She then turns to me. "Hey Tails, do you have any clothes that would fit me by any chance? I'm thinking about taking a quick shower." I shake my head and she gasps.

"Wait… Do you even HAVE clothes to begin with?!" I shake my head again.

"Never really needed them…" I realize the danger I'm in, I try to stop Amy, but I'm too late.

"In that case we're going SHOPPING!" She grabs my arm and runs to the door. She pulls me about two feet into the downpour when she realizes that it's still raining. "Whoops! Never mind that, we'll do it later!" I grumble as I walk back inside with soaking fur, where I quickly shake off, allowing my fur to regain its usual fluff.

-Amy's POV-

"Sorry about that Tails! Forgot about the weather…" I grin sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, honest! It comes as a reflex to you doesn't it?" I nod.

"Well, yeah… It's just kind of strange how you don't like shopping like other girls do, that's all." Tails turns and faces me, leaning casually on a wall.

"I guess I'm just a bit of a tomboy, huh?" She chuckles. "Anyway, I've installed a chute in the bathroom that will allow me to wash your clothes while you shower. As long as you don't take any less than five minutes the clothes should be done on time, okay?" I nod and start up the stairs…


	7. Sonic's Darkness

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to what's probably the most intense thing that I've ever written! I'll give you guys a hint on what happens: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Doctor Eggman all do: Something!**

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. I don't own anything except the story. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 7: Sonic's Darkness

-Shadow's POV-

I stare at a small red light in the middle of the darkness, restrained by chains that hold my arms and legs in place. A snore makes me turn my head towards the source, only to remind me that I can't see anything.

"Bad enough I'm chained here," I growl to myself. "But listening to that faker snore is really ticking me off." I close my eyes, trying to "see" my surroundings with my hearing. Nothing. I try clicking my tongue as if trying to use sonar. Nothing but the faint hum of machinery in the background. I sigh, frustrated at my inability to see in a dark room. I wait and try to listen again and notice the sound of metal stomping on metal.

"Eggman's here." I state to nothing, when as if on cue, a door opens and floods the room with light.

"Sorry about the chains Shadow," The fat scientist mockingly apologizes. "I just thought it would remind you of your fun days in statis.

"Very funny Eggman." I growl. "But remember: As soon as I get released, you WILL pay. It's my job to assure you of that."

"Calm down Shads!" A third voice comes in. I turn my head and see faker himself grinning with a cocky smile at me. "You act like you get to do it all by yourself! I think I deserve AT LEAST a shot or two at Egg-head!"

"It's Egg-Man!" Eggman shouts. I ignore him.

"You don't seem to be chained up…" I observe. Sonic realizes that I'm chained up.

"Because, I've decided to finally destroy you two in two different ways." Eggman explains. "Sonic gets to drown," Sonic's floor begins to open up, revealing a deep pool of water. "And you get to be electrocuted!" Electricity begins to flow rapidly through my arms and legs, causing pain to explode everywhere. I clench my teeth, forcing myself not to yell or else give Eggman satisfaction.

"Nice try Eggman." I say as strongly as I can while ignoring the pain. "But you won't bring down the ultimate life form that easily."

"Is that so? Then I better turn up the electricity!" He turns a knob, making my pain fiercer. I squeeze my eyes shut and bear my teeth in a snarl, no longer trying to be cocky.

-Tails' POV-

"Okay guys! Ready?" I ask right outside of Eggman's base. Silver and Blaze nod. "Amy? How about you?"

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea…" She quickly glances at the hooded figure. "This plan seems a little cruel…"

"Well, think of it this way," I start. "This is a sort of payback for all of the times Eggman has threatened to destroy or kidnap something in order to get what he wants. And anyways, this is just about the same as blowing up his base. With some luck," I point at the hooded figure. "Will teach Eggman to stop messing with us for good." Amy nods.

"Alright!" She swings her hammer at the door, breaking it wide open. "Let's do this!" And with that, all five of us run in.

-Sonic's POV-

"Shadow?" I look worriedly at Shadow, who's looking strained by seemingly nothing. I see his fur standing on end and that he's growling in pain.

"You should be more concerned about yourself, hedgehog." Eggman spits. I look down and see with dread that my last piece of floor is almost impossible to stand on. I look up and search for something to grab on to, and smirk when a see a bar going across my prison. I jump up and grab the bar with both of my hands, smiling with victory at Eggman. Eggman looks annoyed, then he smiles with evil intent.

"You may have thought yourself the winner, but I think we both know that you can't hang there forever." I feel some slight strain in my arms and realize that he's right.

"Hey Eggman!" I hear a familiar voice call out, when a black cloaked figure runs in. The figure lowers its hood to reveal a certain fox.

"Tails?" Tails turns and looks at me, with a reassuring smile.

"Miles? What're you doing here?" Eggman asks in shock.

"I'm here to make you an offer. You let these two go," She gestures at Shadow and I. "And I'll stay here and be the good daughter you never had."

"Tails! Don't do this!" I shout, but neither seem to hear me.

"Daughter or… final victory, hm?" Eggman appears to be deep in thought. "I chose my daughter! I can destroy Sonic another day." He pushes a button, launching Shadow and I down a hatch and out of his base.

Cold realization hits me as I stand, and I collapse into a ball.

"Why?" I say quietly, trying not to let the gathering tears loose. "Why did Tails have to sacrifice herself like that?"

"Perhaps, faker," I hear a weakened Shadow say. "Because she decided that her freedom was less important than our freedom." I jump up and pin Shadow against the wall in anger.

"How can you say that?! Tails was our key to victory! Tails was my… my best friend!" I feel hot tears going down my muzzle.

"Stop it." Shadow commands, regaining his energy. "Violence is not the solution and you know it." I step back and chuckle angrily.

"Funny how the one who THINKS violence IS the solution doesn't SAY it is." I feel pure rage building. "Maybe you need to think about your… What's her name? Matilda more often."

"Don't you bring up Maria!" He shouts. "What happened to her has no significance in the events of now!" I walk up to him and look him in the eye.

"Well maybe, if you didn't join G.U.N. because of her, you wouldn't have poked your nose in places you shouldn't have and gotten us into this mess!" I see a very subtle hint of fear in his eyes. "When you think about it, this whole incident is your fault!"

-Shadow's POV-

I stare at the formerly-blue hedgehog, stunned at his words and stunned at his fur's color change. Black. I see that his spines have arranged themselves like the do when he goes into super form, and also that pure darkness is radiating off of him. I look into his eyes to see that his pupils have also disappeared; leaving me with one emotion I've never felt before. Absolute and utter fear.

"Are you okay?" Is all that I can manage, before a fist goes flying at my face. I stumble to the side, amazed that something can move so fast. He curls into a ball and spins at me, and I do the same, knowing that we should counteract each other's attack. We collide, and I get thrown back into a wall. I look around, wondering where he went, before he appears in front of me and pins me against the wall by the neck. I start clawing at his hand, trying to get vital air, when he speaks.

"So this is the Ultimate Life Form? Pathetic. If I knew it was this easy to kill you, I would've done it a long time ago. He starts to gather a ball of energy in his hand and I close my eyes, waiting for the end.

"Sonic! What're you doing to Shadow?!" Sonic releases me and I fall to the ground, gasping for air. I follow Sonic's gaze and see a yellow fox standing there with an annoyed expression. Sonic flies over to Tails.

"Tails! Watch out! He's gone absolutely mad!" Tails continues to stare at the approaching hedgehog.

"Tails? But I thought that you-?" He turns blue again and collapses, unconscious. I unsteadily walk over to Tails, who smiles at me jokingly.

"Shadow! I didn't know you were capable of fearing!" My eyes widen and I shake my head and regain my composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I close my eyes and face the other direction. "Now, what just happened to faker anyway?"


	8. Explanations

**What the heck?! Why am I uploading twice in one day?! Who knows. Anyway, welcome back to the (*spoiler alert*) last chapter of Parallel Worlds! Get ready for chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Parallel Universe Chapter 8: Explanations

-Shadow's POV-

"So what happened to Sonic?" I ask Tails. I had not said anything before as I had to carry Sonic to the Tornado, but now we were at Tails' workshop.

"You mean that dark form that scared the crap out of you?" I grumble, wondering when Tails is going to forget about the incident. "Come on Shads! You can admit you were scared. I won't tell anyone! Promise!"

"Fine… Maybe I got a little… Surprised. Happy?"

"Huh? What's that?" She pretends to clean out her ear. "Come again?"

"Fine! I. Was. Scared. Can we please bring the topic back to Sonic?"

"Hm? Didn't quite catch that." I give Tails a deadly growl. "Alright! Don't kill me! So you sure you want to know what happened?" I sit down and nod, ready to absorb any information given.

"Okay here's how it works. So, you know how the Chaos Emeralds have energy inside of them, right?" I nod. "Well, any exposure allows the user to absorb some of the energy and use it in emergencies. How much and what kind of energy you absorb depends on your physical characteristics and your personality. Since Sonic is already pretty powerful on his own and since he's a good guy, the energy stored itself as his opposite: Dark Sonic. For this stored energy to be released, a certain emotion must be reached. Sonic's is anger. Now, luckily for us, Sonic doesn't get angry enough often, which is probably why that's his trigger emotion."

"Wait… So would that mean that anyone who's used the Chaos Emeralds has this? Even me?" Tails nods. "So wait, that would include me, you, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles?" Another nod. "So what would my emotional… "trigger" be?"

"I think yours is fear. As you were being choked by Dark Sonic, the red on your spines started turning black."

"You refer to Sonic as Dark Sonic, as if they're different people."

"That's because, in a sense, they are. When Sonic changed last time, which was also the first, he couldn't remember anything he did while dark for the longest time. It's very odd also how the dark form has complete access to every memory, though…" She shrugs. "I'm still working on it."

"Is there any way to control this chaos energy?"

"As far as I know, probably, but I haven't gotten a successful prototype of a machine that can do it yet." I hear footsteps and see Sonic standing at the base of the stairs clutching at his head. Tails turns around and Sonic's jaw drops.

"Tails?! I thought that- How did you- OW!" He holds his head again, making it obvious that he has a headache.

"You want to know why I'm not with Eggman?" Sonic nods. "Because of this." She holds up a remote, confusing Sonic and I. "So, you guys remember seeing me rescue you guys in a black cloak, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" I ask.

"So, that wasn't me! That was an old robot that I built to help me work around my shop. I gave it to Eggman because I got frustrated at how well the robot was helping me and-"

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Sonic says while rubbing his head. "You built a robot to help you, then got frustrated because it helped you to WELL?!" Tails nods. "That's got to be the best thing I've ever heard!"

"Anyway," Tails continues from her interruption. "So I rigged it with a bomb and programmed it to act exactly like me, to fool Eggman. Now, if I press this button the bomb will detonate, allowing us control of Eggman."

"Except it's not quite that easy, you fools." We turn around a see Eggman on the TV. "I realized it was a decoy the moment I saw it and removed the bomb. Pretty clever Miles. Pretty clever indeed. Just for that hint of genius that I see within myself, I will give you all six months of rest and relaxation. After that, well, let's just say that will be it."

"And what if we go and find you before the six months Egg-Head!" Sonic teases, obviously forgetting about his headache.

"Nice try hedgehog, but I think you'll have a hard time doing even that. For the next six months, I will be gone- from this dimension." Beeping is heard from the background. "Well, that's my signal! Goodbye Mobius, see ya in six months!" And with that, the TV shuts down. We stare in silence at the black screen, trying to process the fact that the world might actually end in six months. I stand up and stretch, getting ready to leave.

"Anyway, I've got to see G.U.N. and report about my absence." I nod at the duo, then the TV. "And about Eggman. See you guys later." And with that, I walk out the door and leave.

**And that's the end, not forever, but of this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed, please R&R, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Coming Soon: Parallel Universe 2: Eggman's Invasion**


End file.
